


Something Random

by Reader_Unknown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Comedy (?), F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, skeleton shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Unknown/pseuds/Reader_Unknown
Summary: Oh look another one of those reader insert things.This has been sitting in my notes since November.This was a starter for an rp, but I want to try and make into something on it's own.If... anybody is interested that is.
Kudos: 11





	Something Random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another one of those reader insert things. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my notes since November.
> 
> This was a starter for an rp, but I want to try and make into something on it's own.
> 
> If... anybody is interested that is.

A post pacifist timeline. One of the many that there this. Nothing special about this one. It all goes on the same way. Every single monster in the underground makes it out alive, everybody gets a happy ending, everybody gets to see the surface...see the stars. How...boring. It blends in with all the others. In fact, if he were to destroy this timeline right now, he was sure to find a thousand more exactly like this and a thousand more to come. Sure, there were other Alternate Universes, but even that can be pretty predictable. They all seem to follow a pattern. A routine, somehow alike to others. A little change goes a long way they say, but they were still so... fucking mundane. He was bored out of his mind. 

"hey, error!" A cheerful voice called out to him. "you wouldn't believe what showed up in the doodle sphere today!

"n̷o̵"

"no?" Ink stopped in his tracks, his hand raised as if he were waving to him mere moments ago. "no what?" His head tilted questioningly, eyes ever shifting. Did he say something before?

"n̷o̷ ̵e̵v̷e̷r̵y̶t̸h̸i̵n̴g̸" Error felt like he was already done with the conversation. 

"but i haven't even said anything yet!" Error didn't need to see, to know that the creator was pouting. He can clearly hear it in the other's voice. Feeling a small puff of air continuously assaulting the back of his skull, "l̷e̸a̶v̸e̵ ̷m̴e̴ ̶a̸l̵o̴n̵e̷,̸ ̵i̴n̷k̸" He growled, throwing a pillow behind him. But it missed it's target.

A huff escaped him as he closed his eyes, head falling back to rest against the plain old couch he just recently claimed. His channel surfing temporarily put to a stop. Maybe being bored was better than having company. Unfortunately, for him, the creator never listens. Feeling a dip on the couch, Error hesitantly opened a socket. And did he regret it. Now sitting upside down from his couch, Ink smiled brightly at him. As if that would change anything. He still looked like an asshole. 

"watcha doin?" 

Brow raised, Error spared him the barest of glance before resuming to switch channels.

"ookay then. watcha watchin?" 

"a̶ ̶g̸o̴d̷d̵a̴m̶n̷ ̸r̵e̷p̷e̷t̷i̸t̶i̷v̶e̶ ̷s̶h̵o̵w̷"

"oh. hey, look! it's sans!" 

"y̵o̴u̵'̴r̶e̸ ̷a̴ ̸s̸a̸n̵s̶"

"so? i happen to be very unique, my friend" Ink had his chest puffed. A smug look on his face.

Error snorted at that, "s̴a̵y̵s̵ ̵e̵v̷e̶r̴y̴ ̶a̷u̶"

Pressing the button a few more times, he settled for a random channel. It was another post pacifist au of the swap variety. He set the remote down on his lap. He wasn't really paying attention. He's seen this so many times. The laughter and cheers echoing inside his skull. The positivity was toxic, but, he let it be. It was better than listening to the creator ramble. And while he could just go elsewhere to a few universes he might still have access to and avoid the ink-splattered skeleton entirely, he didn't feel like getting up right now. He called dibs on his couch first and doesn't plan on moving. Unless, the other skeleton tried to touch him. He almost shivered at that thought. He never liked being touched. 

The creator didn't seem to have anything to add to his statement. Oddly, the other seemed thoughtful. A dangerous look for a skeleton like him to have, but, he was silent. Maybe he'd take his chance and take it as Ink finally seeing things his way. Far fetched, but, even he could dream. Heh. Speaking of dreaming. Maybe he could use a shut eye. And, as he was about to do just that, he could hear the other breathe deeply. And then—

"i'm booooored" Ink moaned. Purposely tumbling off the couch and flopping on the ground face first. Error didn't pay him any mind. He sprawled himself on the now vacated spot and sighed contentedly, the tv humming in the background. Yep, maybe it WAS the best time to sleep. Turning away from the other skeleton, he proceeded to do just that. 

"psst."

Nope. Not gonna open his eyes.

"error"

Nah.

"error."

Nopety nopety nope.

"i'm gonna touch ya~ i'm gonna touch ya~" Ink teased in a singsong voice.

Opening an eye socket, he found the other hovering dangerously close to him.

"y̷o̵u̴ ̶w̶o̷u̷l̷d̵n̷'̴t̸ ̵d̸a̸r̸e̵"

Grinning mischievously, the said skeleton inched closer. A cheshire grin on his skeletal face. Sockets twitching, Error held his breath. Flattening himself on the couch. 

"g̷e̵t̷ ̵o̶u̴t̸ ̵o̴f̶ ̶m̸y̸ ̸f̴a̸c̸e̵,̶ ̵i̶n̷k̴" He scowled up at him. Errors starting to fill his vision.

Ink, ever the prankster, continued to hover over him for a little while longer, making the dark skeleton under him tense even more. A snort. He blew air on the other skeleton's nasal bone before pulling away, laughing. 

"oh, god, error—" another snort, "you should've seen your face!" he pointed mockingly towards the now catatonic skeleton on the couch. "price—" Ink wiped a tear off his eye socket, his giggles dying down as he noticed that the said skeleton's sockets was overflowing with errors. "—less? ...oops?" He scratched his cheekbone, "ehehe, too much?" he waved a gloved hand above the other's face. Unresponsive. "aw, crud." 

What was he going to do now? Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Now, there was no one to mess with. 

Sighing, he backed away, taking the remote. Like Error, it took him awhile to find something he actually liked. Pushing the button faster, he went through more channels before going back two clicks. AsthmaTale. Well, that was new. Setting the remote down, he sat cross legged on the ground, the new AU intriguing him. It was exactly what it sounds like. A mass asthma attack. Lotsa wheezing. Very dramatic. 

It didn't really deviate much from the original, but, there were a few changes and additions here and there. It... entertained him, for awhile, but once more, he felt restless. There was nothing to do. 

Sighing, he flopped back down, staring at the endless white of the Anti-Void. Ever since the Lockdown, he and Error hadn't been able to crossover to another AU at will. Whenever they attempt to travel, their portals will just spit them back out or in error's experience, create a loop. He walks inside the portal and comes out in front of the very same one. 

They haven't figured out why it keeps happening. They had nothing to go on as of now. It's as if the multiverse itself was finally resisting outcodes like them. Well, not entirely resisting, he ponders, sitting up and rubbing his ink-stained cheek. Ink could still travel to other Anti-Voids freely, excepting a complete world. Though, there were times when his portals would be summoned without this knowledge. Like an open door ready to swallow him whole if he wasn't careful. However, he hasn't tried to willingly step into one just yet. Or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He didn't want to think about those AUs.

Unaware when he started to stand, he began to pace back and forth in front of Error's tv. The glitchy skeleton himself quietly seething in his own anger. Error couldn't decide whether he should throw Ink back out or just follow through his original plan. To sleep.

"hey, error?"

"w̸h̷a̴t̸?" The destroyer groaned.

"by any chance one of your portals open on their own sometimes?" 

"...i̶t̶'̸s̴ ̵h̸a̶p̵p̴e̵n̶i̸n̶g̶ ̸t̵o̴ ̵y̷o̷u̶ ̸t̵o̷o̶?̴"

"did you use it?"

"o̴f̴ ̷c̷o̵u̵r̵s̷e̶ ̶n̸o̶t̷!̶ ̴h̵o̸w̸ ̶s̷t̷u̷p̶i̷d̶ ̸d̷o̶ ̴y̵o̶u̵ ̴t̵h̴i̷n̵k̶ ̴i̶ ̵a̴m̴?̴"

"aren't you even a little curious on what's on the other side?"

"i̴f̵ ̷y̵o̴u̸ ̴l̶i̴k̷e̸ ̸g̴e̵t̵t̸i̸n̴g̸ ̸s̶t̶u̷c̴k̶ ̵i̷n̶ ̴t̴h̶e̴ ̶v̴o̷i̴d̴ ̶w̶i̴t̶h̵ ̶n̵o̷ ̶w̵a̵y̸ ̷o̴u̷t̶,̶ ̸t̷h̷e̶n̷ ̴g̵o̵ ̸a̴h̴e̶a̸d̴.̸ ̴n̷o̶t̷ ̶s̸t̶o̵p̶p̶i̷n̶g̵ ̶y̶o̷u̵.̸"

"but, glitchy—" 

"i̵'̵m̷ ̶n̴o̴t̶ ̴g̴o̸i̸n̵g̷ ̸t̷h̶r̴o̸u̴g̶h̸ ̸t̴h̷a̶t̶ ̵a̷g̵a̶i̴n̵,̴ ̷i̴n̶k̴" 

"but there's nothing to do here!" The ink stained skeleton whined, hands raised in exasperation.

"t̸h̷e̴n̴ ̵g̴o̴ ̵b̵a̶c̴k̷ ̵t̸o̵ ̴y̸o̵u̵r̶ ̶d̷r̵a̴w̷i̴n̸g̴ ̷s̶p̵h̸e̷r̴e̸ ̸a̶n̵d̷ ̷p̵a̵i̵n̴t̸ ̵s̸o̴m̵e̸t̵h̵i̶n̷g̴.̴ ̷i̸ ̵d̸o̴n̴'̷t̶ ̵k̴n̴o̶w̶.̵ ̴a̷m̴u̶s̷e̵ ̵y̴o̷u̶r̷s̸e̷l̵f̷.̸ ̶n̴o̴t̸ ̵m̵y̸ ̶j̴o̷b̸ ̴t̵o̸ ̶k̷e̶e̶p̸ ̵y̴o̷u̷ ̵e̶n̶t̸e̴r̸t̷a̶i̴n̷e̴d̸ ̷"

"it's called Doodle Sphere and no, i'm not going back there til i convince you to... to..." Where was he going with this? "to, um... uh..." He was starting to forget. "...what were talking about?" And it's gone.

"y̷o̸u̸ ̷w̸e̷r̸e̴ ̶j̷u̸s̸t̶ ̷s̷a̴y̸i̷n̶g̷ ̷g̶o̴o̴d̷b̸y̵e̷ ̴"

"goodbye?" 

"l̴a̷t̵e̶r̸" With that, blue strings swiftly took hold of Ink's arms and legs, lifting him off his feet and Error all but threw him into the waiting portal. Closing up the said portal , he released a deep sigh, relieved that the Creator was finally gone. "p̴e̷a̵c̵e̴ ̶a̸n̵d̸ ̸q̴u̸i̸e̵t̸ ̷a̶t̴ ̸l̵a̶s̶t̵" he snuggled deeper into the cushions. If it was possible, he would've already fused with the couch. The softness of the fabric a comfort to his bones. With having found the perfect spot, he turned off the tv, dropping the remote as usual and finally, finally.... closed his eyes—

"i remember now!" Ink all but screamed into his ear canal, half of his body popping out of the vast white that served as a ground. 

Error reflexively pulled himself upwards with the use of his strings. Distancing himself from the screeching banshee that is the Creator. The once empty space above Ink's head now decorated with multiple blue strings.

"i̶n̸k̵,̴ ̶w̶h̶a̴t̵ ̵t̴h̴e̸ ̷f̴u̵c̵k̸!̷ ̷"

"nice moves, spiderman. would've been cooler if you actually hang upside down."

Blue strings struck, but this time, Ink managed to dodge them, as well as the red bone attacks that followed. "listen, listen—" He jumped up, avoiding the wall of bones that protruded from below his feet. "i found a letter— " he sprinted to the right, avoiding the blaster's beams. 

"w̶h̷y̸ ̶w̵o̶u̷l̸d̴ ̷i̷ ̷c̶a̵r̸e̵ ̴a̶b̵o̴u̵t̵ ̸a̶ ̸s̷t̷u̸p̴i̴d̷ ̴l̸e̵t̴t̵e̶r̷!" Error had his hand outstretched, guiding the blaster's aim.

"let me finish!" 

Surprisingly, Error complied, lowering his hand with a scoff, "t̸h̴i̷s̵ ̶b̶e̶t̴t̷e̴r̵ ̶b̵e̴ ̵w̷o̶r̷t̶h̸ ̵i̸t̵,̶ ̵s̷q̵u̶i̸d̶." He tilted his head back, giving Ink an unamused glare. Off to the side, the blaster closed it's maw, looking at the two curiously. It was only as big as Error. One of the smaller blasters that Error can summon. It wondered why it was the only one his master would summon these days. It couldn't really inflict much damage unlike the bigger blasters.

"it is! look!" Ink raised the two letters in his gloved hands, pointing at a blurry spot that Error couldn't read from such a distance. Growling, Error pulled out round red-rimmed glasses from his hoodie pocket, and with a single step, teleported in front of Ink, snatching up the paper. Putting them on and holding them in place with the same hand, he starts to read.

"...i̶s̷ ̴t̷h̷i̷s̵ ̷a̷ ̶j̸o̷k̸e̷?̶" glaring at the other skeleton, Error waved the paper in front of Ink's face. "i̵t̷'̵s̷ ̸b̶l̵a̸n̷k̷."

"what? not it's not."

"i̸t̶'̴s̴ ̸b̶l̸a̶n̶k̶,̶ ̶i̸n̵k̷!̶" Well, not entirely, but it only had his name on it. With the address missing, as well as the rest of the things that one would usually find in a letter. Error crumpled the paper in his hand, then threw it towards the trash bin that seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

"error!"

"d̶o̴n̷'̸t̵ ̶e̵r̷r̵o̴r̶ ̷m̸e̴,̷ ̷i̴n̸k̴y̸.̶ ̸i̴'̵v̴e̶ ̴g̸o̶t̷ ̵a̶ ̵b̴o̵n̴e̴ ̸t̵o̶-̸" a sound of paper crinkling cut him off. "w̵h̷a̸t̸?" The paper was back on his hand. Not a wrinkle in sight. Curiosity peaked, he walked towards the trash bin and looked. It wasn't there. Crumpling the paper back up, he threw it on a random direction this time. Only for the same thing to happen again. It appeared back on his hand. Changing tactics, he tried to tear it with his hands. Emphasis on tried. It wouldn't even tear. 

Trilling, the little blaster didn't feel like it was needed anymore. It opened up a portal of it's own, chirping it's goodbye before disappearing in the inky blackness. 

Ink hanged back, now looking amused as the glitchy skeleton repeatedly tried to rid of the harmless but seemingly indestructible paper. He's had the same thing happen to him earlier. 

"d̵a̸m̵m̵i̵t̶!̵ ̷w̷h̷a̴t̴ ̶a̷m̵ ̵i̷ ̶s̵u̴p̶p̴o̶s̶e̶d̸ ̴t̶o̵ ̴d̴o̵ ̸w̸i̴t̸h̸ ̴t̶h̴i̶s̴?̷!̴" Error had both his hand up, the other still holding on to the letter. 

"you read it of course." Ink smiled cheekily.

"t̸h̵e̶r̶e̷'̴s̸ ̴n̷o̵t̷h̴i̶n̷g̷ ̸T̸O̷ ̸r̷e̸a̵d̷!̵"

"look again, hot head" 

Error was about to protest once more when it caught his eye. The paper was now full of letters and symbols. "t̶s̶k̴.̸ ̸i̸ ̸c̴a̸n̶'̴t̷ ̸e̶v̶e̵n̴ ̸r̶e̴a̵d̴ ̸t̸h̴i̵s̸." Giving up on trying to get rid of it, he opted to shoved the paper inside his hoodie. " ̵w̶h̷a̴t̴'̴s̵ ̶t̶h̵e̶ ̴p̶o̴i̸n̵t̵ ̴i̷n̷ ̶a̷l̶l̶ ̶o̸f̴ ̶t̵h̵i̵s̷?̵" A mixture of confusion and annoyance, though mostly annoyance, shaped his features. 

"i don't know!" Ink seemed to be vibrating. "but it's something isn't it?!" He was grinning so wide that Error took a step back. And it was a good thing he did too. Not a moment later, Ink threw up. Black ink splattering on the white canvass of a void. Error made a face at the mess, rolling his eyes as the other mopped it up with his brush. 

"okay, okay... hear me out. i think i know how to read it."

–•–•–A–•–•–

"i̸n̵k̵!̴!̴!̴" 

"wow. i didn't know it would do that"

"w̸h̶a̶t̸ ̷h̶a̴v̵e̶ ̶y̸o̵u̴ ̸d̶o̸n̶e̷?̵!̴"

"i honestly don't know, bud" Ink shrugged.

"f̴u̸c̶k̴! m̸y̶ ̶c̸o̴u̷c̴h̸!̶"

The majestic couch sailed over their heads as it proceeds to twirl it's way towards the Anti-Void's gaping anus. Before them, were billions of possibilities, billions of universes vastly different from their own. Worlds where monsters didn't even exist, worlds where neither man nor monsters lived, worlds where they never would've dreamed of. So much information, so much wonder, so much. new. stuff. Ink felt intoxicated.

Mopping the evidence away, Ink embraced broomie lovingly. The thing before them, was both terrifying and breathtaking. It was one thing to know that the sole idea for their whole multiverse was revolving around a game called Undertale, but to discover many others revolving around other things...it was mind shattering. Ink didn't want to move. He couldn't move his feet if he wanted to anyways. Even as if he was slowly being sucked into the ever growing hole in the Anti-Void. Blue strings held him in place. Stopping his descent to madness. 

Undoing what the Creator did, Error smashed the soul shaped abomination with his hand. Abruptly ending the chaos and with it, went the Blackhole like portal. The remains of the abomination sparkled below him, as if tempting him to piece it back up. Snarling in disgust, Error kicked the pieces away and it eventually vanished like a mirage. Looking back to the Creator, Error sighed. Exhausted.

Taking a slipper off his feet, he smacked it into the dazed skeleton's face causing the other to blink and finally notice the absence of the atrocity.

"wha—what? where'd that baby go?" Ink looked around, looking like he had just woke up, but couldn't find a trace that it ever existed. Except, Error's couch was no more.

"g̶o̶n̸e̶"

"gone? gone where?"

Error just shrugged. The abomination did a lot of damage. It swallowed up more than his couch. He saw strands and strands of timelines getting absorbed and others just sort of collided into each other. Man, what a wreck. But, it was gone now. 

Error used to make it his mission to wipe every single abomination he sees. Purging the multiverse from their existence so to speak. But, things have changed drastically. He sees that it's truly pointless. Destroy one, a million others are made. There really was no end to this. He was never truly making a difference.

"oh no"

"u̵n̶d̸e̵r̵s̷t̷a̵t̶e̵m̸e̶n̸t̵ ̴"

"did it really do that?"

"y̵u̸p̷.̸ ̴t̷o̴o̵k̵ ̷o̵v̷e̸r̸ ̸m̸y̴ ̵j̷o̵b̴ ̸e̴n̸t̶i̷r̸e̷l̷y̶.̷"

"...stars"

"h̵m̴m̷"

"we really need a vacation from this stuff do we?"

"w̴h̵a̷t̴ ̵d̴o̶ ̷y̵o̷u̵ ̵m̶e̷a̵n̸?̵ ̸w̷e̴'̴r̸e̷ ̶a̵l̴w̶a̷y̶s̶ ̶o̷n̸ ̵v̴a̶c̴a̷t̵i̴o̸n̷.̸ ̴w̸e̷ ̴d̸o̷n̵'̴t̶ ̵e̵v̵e̷n̷ ̶w̶o̵r̴k̶"

"like a vacation from boredom, you know"

Error looked at him quizzically, to which Ink reply with a tired, but hopeful smile.

"come on, glitchy. random portal hopping with me?" Ink had his hand held out, but not really expecting the other skeleton to actually take it.

"...t̸h̶e̸ ̶f̴u̸c̵k̶?̸ ̷w̸h̸y̶ ̴d̵o̶n̴'̷t̸ ̵y̷o̵u̵ ̵g̸o̵ ̵b̸y̸ ̵y̴o̷u̶r̷s̶e̶l̴f̵?̶" 

"please, please, please! it'll be fun i swear!" He was lying. He doesn't really know how it'll turn out on whatever AU they'll find themselves in.

"y̶o̸u̷ ̷g̴o̸.̴ ̶i̴'̴m̵ ̶a̸l̷r̶e̵a̸d̸y̴ ̵o̷n̶ ̵v̷a̷c̸a̵t̶i̶o̷n̸ ̸." With that, Error started to walk back to where his couch used to be, summoning strings and with a quick flick of his hand, weaved them into a makeshift hammock. 

"but i need someone to watch over me!" 

"w̷h̸a̴t̴'̶r̶e̵ ̴y̷o̶u̴ ̵a̷ ̴c̷h̵i̵l̴d̴?̵" Error answered on top of the hammock, legs on top of the other.

"if i say yes, will you do it?" 

"i̵'̶m̷ ̸n̴o̶t̸ ̴p̷l̵a̸y̴i̸n̶g̴ ̴b̴a̴b̷y̵s̸i̷t̶t̸e̶r̵ ̶w̴i̵t̶h̷ ̴y̸o̷u̵,̴ ̶i̸n̸k̸"

"would you do it... for a scooby snack?" The answer to that question was immediate via a flying slipper to the face. "not that kinda guy then." He casually slips the slipper back on Error's feet. The said skeleton a second away from throwing the other slipper. 

Ink almost gave the idea a rest when something caught his eye. If he had a tail, it would surely be wagging right now.

"if i were to, hypothetically, flip this hammock over and send you falling into the newly opened portal below, how mad would you be?" 

"h̶u̸h̴?̶" Ink flipped the makeshift hammock. Now there went the Destroyer, falling face first into the waiting portal. It all happened so quick he didn't even have time to scream. Ink looked down at the warping portal. In all honesty, he really did need Error. But not because he needed a buddy to 'have fun' or 'watch over him'. Grinning wide, Ink dove after him. The true reason tucked safely inside his pocket.

–•–•–A–•–•–

Life in the skeletal household can get pretty heated at sometimes.

It was one of the main reasons why Mutt and Black decided to move out. Besides the obvious dislike for their presence and obvious glares from the others. Lucky for them, they had found an abandoned house in the woods and decided to call it their own. But, with time, patience and cooperation from each pair of brothers, some issues were solved and some disputes were put to rest. It took awhile, but even Axe and Crooks could come and go in the area and no one batted an eye. 

Gotten used to living on their own, they declined the offer of returning to their old rooms to which Classic's brother nodded in understanding. He did tell them that they were always welcome should they wish to stay for awhile. They expressed their gratitude and left it at that. They prefer to be on their own. Every once in a while though, they would visit the others in the lodge. Check on how things were going and how others have adjusted to the new life on the surface. Especially those from rougher universes. If need be, they even offered their assistance, well, Black did most of the talking. Mutt just hangs back and listen. 

Now, unfortunately, was one of those times. 

They had barely made it through the front door when they found themselves questioning why they had chosen to come on this specific day. 

They couldn't put into words what they were seeing right now.

And it took awhile before one of them spoke.

"...WHAT?" 

"my thoughts exactly, m'lord." 

By some luck, one of the skeletons inside saw their arrival and decided it would be a good idea to approach. 

Hips swaying, heels clacking and a cheshire grin on his face, Red sauntered up towards them.

"well, hey there, sugarskull" he greeted in the most flirtatious voice he could muster. Imitating a female's voice. Though he sounded more a like witch who has a marble stuck in their throat. Scratch that. Make it five marbles. "looking fer a good time?" he waggled his brown bones for effect. 

Black recoiled in disgust, taking a step back from the said skeleton. "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WEARING THAT HORRENDOUS THING!" 

Snickering, Red actually had the guts to lift up the the red and black miniskirt. Exposing the white lacy underwear he wore underneath. 

"STOP THAT!" Black bristled, smacking Red's hand away from his skirt, making the other skeleton laugh even more. 

"oh, that's nothing, black." Stretch's voice sounded somewhere. 

Black looked around in confusion before Mutt tapped his shoulder. His hand pointing upwards. And there he was. Clothes skewered to the ceiling with multiple purple bone attacks.

"check out these bad girls" he jiggled the remaining water balloon on his skimpy nurse outfit. While the other one flopped. Water droplets falling from the rubbery tit. "they're guaranteed to make you wet." he looked down at the increasing wet spot on his outfit. "drenched even."

Black made a face at that while Mutt concealed his amusement by coughing into his hand multiple times. Red just outright guffawed. 

"aye. got me so wet i had to take my clothes off." Cash spoke up from the couch, his fangs twisted in amusement. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED??!"

"isn't it obvious? i'm a halloween decoration." he motioned to him himself, legs splayed out in front of him.

Black felt his sockets twitch in response as Cash openly laughed at his reaction.

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW." he stomped off towards the back of the house, leaving Mutt's shaking figure by the door, only to come stomping back. "WHERE ARE THE MORE SANE SKELETONS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD?" He asked, arms crossed. Tapping his boot on the ground.

"puffballs gon' shoppin fer more candies." Red was the one who answered first. "we ran out early"

"yep. they just mysteriously disappeared." Stretch added from above. Wiggling his phalanges at the word mysterious. 

Cash chortled at that. Shaking his head. Oh he knew why they 'disappeared' alright. He was there when it happened. Stretch was dressed up as a ghost and sat on top of the candy pile on the counter and when he got up, bye bye candies. Of course, he couldn't let Stretch off that easy. He went to b̶l̶a̶c̶k̶m̶a̶i̶l̶ confront him and d̶e̶m̶a̶n̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶l̶f̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶s̶h̶ told him to return those candies on it's proper place. But, alas... they were a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶g̶e̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶ truly gone. Stretch was truly a ̶c̶o̶o̶p̶e̶r̶a̶t̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶v̶i̶c̶t̶i̶m̶ cunning monster.

Black massaged his temples with a gloved hand. "PERFECT. JUST. PERFECT. WHERE'S CLASSIC?" 

"upstairs probably" Red shrugged, plopping next to Cash. 

Grumbling, Black made his way towards the staircase. He swears he's gonna beat the shit out of Classic if he's wearing something outrageous. 

With Black gone, Mutt allowed himself a chuckle as he took the whole scene in. Barely a dull moment when the right combination of skeletons were left behind. Looking up at Stretch he asks, "enjoyin' the view?" 

"oh yes. it's quite lovely up here. care to join me?" Stretch waggled his browbone's suggestively.

Snickering, Mutt held onto the other's soul and tugged. The skeletal nurse following the motion. The sound of fabric tearing loud in the near silent room. Landing gracefully on his face, Stretch gave Mutt a thumbs up. "much gentle. 10/10 would recommend." 

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"WHAT'RE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE? A POORLY CONCEALED BONER?" Black had his hands on his hips. He was debating wether he should go back home or bear it and wait for the others to arrive.

"...i'm a pillow" 

"PILLOWS DON'T TALK" he scowled.

"...."

Black sighed, his hand coming up once more to rub his temples. "TELL ME AGAIN WHY WE'RE GOING TO BE CELEBRATING THIS HALLOWEEN THING?"

"..."

"WELL?"

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING DAMN YOU"

"thought you said pillows don't talk." 

Black couldn't see it but he could feel the shit eating grin that his other self was wearing. "OH HAR HAR, CLASSIC." 

"just following orders, captain" a wink.

The door slammed on his face. Making the classic skeleton stumble. Welp, tough crowd today. Classic went back to doing what pillows do best. Staying completely still while he bonelessly, heh, flopped back on his bed. 

–•–•–A–•–•–

They had been staring at Razz's car for quite awhile now. Plastic bags hanging from their skeletal arms like early Christmas decorations. One of them couldn't decide wether they should go home with their purchase or go back inside and buy a couple bags worth of candy.

"DO YOU THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH, BLUE?" 

"WELL, WE BOUGHT TWICE THE NUMBER OF CANDIES THAN BEFORE. THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH I THINK."

"RIGHT, WELL, LET'S HOPE THEY DON'T 'MYSTERIOUSLY' VANISH THIS TIME" 

"I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, PAPYRUS. MY BROTHER ISN'T USUALLY THAT BAD. HE USUALLY LEAVES ENOUGH FOR..." Blue trailed off before sighing. "OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? HE'S THE WORST WHEN IT COMES TO SWEETS." He frowned.

Papyrus was quick to reassure his friend but even he didn't sound so sure himself. "OH, DON'T BE SORRY! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! I'M SURE HE WAS JUST HUNGRY FOR A... WHOLE GROCERIES WORTH OF SWEETS?" 

"I MEAN I COULD'VE TRIED TO STOP HIM AT LEAST. BUT HE JUST LOOKED SO RIDICULOUS THAT I—" 

"GAH! FOR HECK'S SAKE! JUST GIVE THE ASHTRAY A STERN TALKING NEXT TIME. THAT'S WHAT I DID." A third voice chimed in,

"BY STERN TALKING YOU MEAN SKEWERING HIM TO THE CEILING" Papyrus commented.

"I SEE NO DIFFERENCE." Razz raised a browbone. "NOW ARE WE GOING INSIDE OR WE GONNA STAND HERE LIKE A BUNCH OF MORONS WHO FORGOT HOW TO OPEN A DARN DOOR?" 

With a guilty look and an embarrassed laugh, Papyrus ducked inside. Blue already called shotgun while Razz drives, naturally. It was his car after all.

It was quiet for awhile, a peaceful ride so to speak. Well, it was, but then they started to hear irregular tapping on the window from the backseat. It went on for almost thirty minutes before Razz decided to speak up.

"HECKS SAKE, PAPYRUS. WHAT IS IT NOW?" Razz glanced at him from the rear-view mirror.

"NOTHING! NOTHING! I WAS JUST... STOPPING THIS TAPPING.... WITH MY FINGERS.... RIGHT ABOUT... NOW. NYEH...Heh. SORRY." Papyrus folded his hands together on his lap. Choosing instead to fidget. 

"IF IT'S ABOUT THE CANDY I CAN ALWAYS JUST GET MORE WHEN IT RUNS OUT. WOULD THAT EASE YOUR WORRIES?" Blue comforted, head peaking from behind the car's seat. 

Eye cast down, Papyrus waved off Blue's concerns. "NO, I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THAT ANYMORE. WELL, THAT'S A LIE BUT... WHAT IF... WHAT IF NO HUMANS WILL VISIT US?"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! WHY WOULDN'T THEY? WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF CANDIES. WE'VE PROBABLY BOUGHT THE WHOLE STORE RIGHT NOW! THOSE LITTLE HUMANS WOULD BE LINING UP ON OUR DOORSTEP JUST TO GET A GLIMPSE OF MY GREATNESS! Oh...AND YOU'D BE THERE TOO." Razz hurriedly added.

Papyrus gave a soft laugh at that. "YOU'RE RIGHT. THIS IS GONNA BE FINE. IN FACT, THIS IS GONNA GO WONDERFULLY! NYEH-HEHE! WE'RE EVEN TWO WEEKS OVER PREPARED."

"THERE'S THE PAPYRUS WE KNOW!" Blue cheered.

"NYEH, HAPPY TO BE BACK HERE" Papyrus gave a two fingered mock salute to Blue, to which the other answered with his own 'MWEH-HEHEs'

Razz has been secretly observing the two from the rear-view mirror that he almost missed a turn and quickly made sharp turn in surprise. In his haste, he happened to hit you. Yes. You. Good luck, (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing though, I tried making random Undertale crack AU name for Ink to watch, but I got curious and looked up if it actually existed. To my surprise 99% of what I came up with already does exist. At least their AU names are taken. Though majorities of them aren't popular enough to be recognized. 
> 
> Yep, that's about all I can remember for this chapter.
> 
> Comments your thoughts on this? :,D Tell me what you think? Would anyone be interested to know what's next?


End file.
